


Goddess of Coffee...Not

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Goddess Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Could she have just been a goddess of coffee? Or pop culture? Or scientist wranglers? But nooooo, of course she had to be the goddess of crossroads, but it lead her to Jane sooo... kinda worth it?OrMeet Darcy, goddess of crossroads, one of the human forms of Hecate, and all around bad ass. Now if only she could put that on her resume...Authors Note: The plot is a W.I.P (in other words I'm as clueless as to where this will go as you) and it has NOT been rewritten yet, I'll do that latter (if there's enough kudos, I thrive on kudos). Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

As goddess of crossroad you could do  _jack shit._  All you could ever do was help people get through tough times, in other words a therapist. Wait, therapists get paid for their work, so slightly  _lower_ than a therapist. Worst. Power. Ever. She couldn't even help Janey knee cancer in the balls.

Janey girl was dying,  _Janey girl was dying_ _._ If admitting it could change anything then Darcy would have said it in an instant, the second they found out that the renound astrophysicist had cancer, pride be damned if it could be her in that hospital bed instead of Janey then instead of a brunette in the hospital waiting room it would be a blonde working on a revolutionary project. That thought was terrifying. The idea of dying for someone else was  _terrifying_. So when she walked by a (very expensive) clothes store and saw a scarf she  _may_ have splurged a little. Being a goddess of crossroads was fun and all but if it lead to half of her friends dying it was  _not_ worth it.

The entire reason why she had applied for the internship with Jane was because she knew she was going to face a crossroad soon, and worlds would echo with the power of her choice, so, as her job she went down to earth to help her with that choice. Odinson was also facing a difficult time, but there was only so much a girl could do. Her plan was this: Help Jane, call Thor a asshole for not visiting Janey for two years, oh, and find out what choice Janey made. Yeah, that's enough to do for one mortal lifetime.

* * *

 

It was happening. The most important moment in her best friend's life was happening and she was missing it,  _just great_.  What was it though? She could tell when sentient beings were going to face crossroads but she couldn't tell what those crossroads were, it was aggravating. To add to that she was late for a meeting, why couldn't she just be the goddess of coffee instead?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this to follow the plot...then I thought of Darcy filling in for Jane as Thor and it got out of hand.
> 
> Also, this kinda follows the comics where Thor Odinson is deemed unworthy and Jane becomes the new Thor. If you don't know about it then I recommend you watch the comicstorian's video on it, very informational. Or you can just read it as is, either works.
> 
> Enjoy!

Janey girl was the new Thor.

Of  _course_ the bad-ass all powerful hammer would chose a cancer patient,  _how could she not have seen it sooner_. Maybe because Jane cared more about science than her own life, or because Steve Rodgers existed, and Bruce Banner, and pretty much every superhero out there existed. But really,  _clearly_ it was Darcy's fault for not seeing it sooner. Yeah, sarcasm much? 

Currently she was fighting with Janey girl over the fact that she was a goddess. "I just think that you might want to, 'ya know,  _not_ transform into Thor until the cancer's gone," She said. "Why would I do that, Darc?! This is my chance to  _help_ people, not just sit around dying or in front of a computer all day!" Ah, Janey felt useless, bo-ho. Welcome to how she felt ninety percent of the time. They replaced her with therapists,  _therapists!_ "You're no use to the world dead! You know it removes your treatments every time you change! The universe has enough heroes that if you're gone for a few months the galaxy won't explode! You need to take care of yourself first!" God, it was just like arguing with a toddler. "How are you going to stop me? You can't take away Mjolnir!" Fine, maybe she would.

She lifted the hammer and walked away from her friend who was looking at her like a deer in the headlights. Never underestimate Darcy freakin' Lewis. Now she needed a plan, the hammer could be lifted by her so she was worthy, but Jane was still the new Thor... that was a problem. If the new Thor didn't make an appearance at least once a month she could be regarded as unimportant. She needed to talk to Jane again.

* * *

"Janey, listen to me! I can be Thor for a small period of time each month, so that you can kick cancer's ass and still be regarded as a full time super hero not a flaky wanna be Thor when you're cured!" If looks could kill Darcy would be kneeling down before Jane and apologizing profusely for her horrible idea. Good thing they couldn't. "Leave." Wow, just one word. Janey girl was  _PISSED._ She  _really_ hoped she hadn't ruined the one good friendship she had, 'cause that would  _suck_.

* * *

"I'd like one large iced latte, smothered in whipped cream and drowned in sadness, please." The cashier gave her a pitying look and told her the cost. The great thing about coffee shops at 4:30 am was the workers didn't give a shit, they just wanted to go the fuck home. She wallowed in her caffeine high and sorrow until it was five minutes before closing and she was starting to piss of the workers.

When she was walking home she noticed it was sunny outside. It would have been much nicer if it was raining, like how mystery books start _'_ _It was a dark and stormy night...'._ The sun and clouds were mocking her failure. She honest to goodness  _tried_ to be a good friend, and okay, maybe a  _tinsy_ part of her wanted to be Thor... she's a horrible friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Marvel_Girl1991 because she is AWESOME (check her out) and to anyone who wrote a Darcy Lewis the goddess fanfic because they pulled me into this awesome world of the goddess Darcy.


End file.
